


The flame you lit inside me

by AllisontClarke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Car Chases, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Past, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Gangs, Gun Violence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Bonnie and Clyde, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partners in Crime, Robbery, Sad and Beautiful, Shooting Guns, Tags May Change, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisontClarke/pseuds/AllisontClarke
Summary: After the groundbreaking loss of a loved one, Avery suddenly realizes she craves so much more from life and she's now desperate not to waste it. Desperate not to die in vain. Her desperation grows while she simultaneously suffers from the multiple stages of grief, turning it into an almost beautiful life of crime. Between running from police, making dangerous decisions and falling in love with a mystifying stranger. it's the life that deep inside she had always wanted, but she knows beautiful things can never last forever unless she somehow finds a way to save them. If they were even worth saving after all.





	The flame you lit inside me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing again! This one is a personal favorite and I know partners in crime is currently a big trend right now so I decided to join in. But I also decided to make it as "realistic" as possible so prepare the tissues; its a bumpy ride. The story mostly though is just watching these two idiots fall in love and run from the cops and I just think it's just the funnest thing to write  
> As always, Kudos and comments always make my day!  
> Thanks for reading!

A wave of hope washed over as I watched her doctor walk up to me with his clipboard. A clipboard always means good news.  
“She’s dead.”  
It's gone.  
The whole world fell to its knees. I was still standing in the corridor just outside her room. shivering. Everything around me was sharp and antiseptic. What a horrible place to die. She couldn’t have died here. Why couldn’t I say goodbye? The doctor was still there, in front of me, clipboard in hand. At first I refused to believe anything. I can’t do this alone, live here alone, I can’t keep living this life without her support. Without her persuading me to go to my courses, even though I hate my major. Without her making sure I eat, keeping me company when things hurt. How the hell do I do this all alone? How the hell do I live without my sister?  
“Avery-”  
“Why didn’t you let me say goodbye!” I screamed. I wanted to cry but I don’t think I could. I just screamed at the doctor.  
“I thought it’d be best if you didn’t interfere, we did all we could. I’m the best at my practice-”  
“This is bullshit! I need a lawyer! Why did nobody come get me! You let her die!”  
“I don’t think a lawyer is the best decision-” he began.  
“Bullshit! Where’s her things?”  
A nurse peeked out from behind him with a small, navy bag. I snatched it without remorse.  
“We’re so sorry.” She assured.  
“Shut up!” I turned to leave the place when he spoke up behind me.  
“Don’t make a scene now! We’ll be in contact with you in regards to the body. My condolences-”  
I bolted out of there. Her death was in vain because some idiot didn’t care for a minute if anything was ok. He enraged me so much I dug my nails into my palms as to try and not commit some pointless form of violence. Throwing the stuff into my car I started the engine and began to drive. The seat next to me was unnaturally empty and I couldn’t yet comprehend that she was gone. Just this morning I was talking to her and now she’s dead. None of it made sense. I was still cold and it didn’t make sense why I was crying. Why suddenly I couldn’t see the road. I compensated and pulled over even though I desperately wanted to go home. I shouldn’t be driving. I lost her as fast as I could blow out a candle. As fast as it all started it was over again. And now at 4:30 on a Saturday I was alone. And now alone forever.  
I shakily grabbed one of her old t-shirts out of the bag and held it to my nose. It still smelt like roses, it still smelt like her. I began to slowly fall apart again. Nothing could ever be as beautiful as the friendship we shared throughout the years. And now that Cadence had left me, I felt like an empty shell, missing it’s other half; broken.  
I made it home although I don’t know how. Time began to fly and then it went so slow. I ignored all the calls I got. Relatives, friends, I didn’t need any of them. I needed her. I needed my sister back because her bedroom was now another hollow shell to remind me and her things scattered across the floor, making a marbling of everything she was. I needed to leave. This place now made me sick and I never wanted to return. I stepped out from the stuffy apartment and into the crisp evening air. I began to walk. I didn’t know where. I could never care less. I should probably look into getting a lawyer, finishing the project due for one of my courses, getting some order back. Once I sued the hospital and won I could probably go around and give speeches about medical injustice. Teach others caution in her honour to better humanity. But for some reason that perfect life disgusted me. For some reason I wasn’t the same Avery she knew when she was alive. This Avery now loved fire.  
The wind was cold and snappy, whipping itself thinly around my waist, I wrapped my jacket around my sides. My cheeks were flushed red from the weather and I knew I should probably retreat somewhere warm soon before I got too cold. I was twenty one and I knew I could drink if I wanted to but I found that I never did. I didn’t like alcohol much at all and it was so dangerous, I was genuinely surprised when I found myself standing awkwardly in the middle of a local bar, cash in hand, asking for a glass of whiskey. Time wasn’t even real at this point. I sat at the counter and looked around, my eyes immediately landing on a boy in front of me, busy staring at his phone. He had sharp features, wispy, dark hair and light freckles dusting his cheeks. He was pretty. The type of pretty you’d like to capture in a picture and keep forever in your pocket. He looked up almost shyly as he probably knew someone was watching him. His eyes quickly met mine and they brightened almost immediately. They were a dark, chocolate brown and looked stunning with his other features under the yellow glow of the lights. He had a soft smile and I was almost drawn to him like fire and a match. It was as intoxicating as my whiskey, it made my head spin, and I knew that I had just fallen in love. I got a sudden feeling that I needed him. For something to distract me the rest of the night. For something to make me forget. I knew going with a stranger was generally a bad idea but I could always play a card. I knew I was a good actor and if I made myself look a little bit more drunk than I was I’d be ok. I looked down at my glass, took a sip, and looked back up into his eyes that were now eerily beside me. He was so quiet when he walked, how’d he get here?  
“Hi.” He spoke in almost a whisper. It was strangely tantalizing.  
“Hi.” I replied.  
He looked at me again.  
“We using fake names or real names?” I asked.  
“What?”  
“Do you understand how this works? You want me for sex right? We go to someone's place, use our fake names and then never speak again.”  
“... I don’t want that. My name is Ares. My real name.” He shrugged.  
“Ares… my name is Avery. You’re very pretty, Ares.” I was acting like I was lost out of my mind and yet I was close to sober.  
“And you’re very drunk, Avery.”  
“Can you take me with you Ares? Wherever you’re going tonight?”  
“I don’t want to have sex.”  
“I know… I just can’t go home right now.”  
“How do you know I won’t kill you? You just met me.”  
“I trust you Ares, please.”  
“Never trust strangers, there's some advice. You never know what the other end of the deal is.”  
“I’m great at deals.”  
He laughed at that.  
“You sure you want to come with me? Are you sure you won’t regret it?”  
“I’ll regret it but I want nothing more.”  
He smiled softly and shoved some cash onto the counter before grabbing my wrist and leading me out the doors. The first thing I noticed was that he was almost significantly taller than me and secondly his car was outrageously expensive. Off-white sides, doors that winged up when opened, polished leather seats; was he rich? We got in and he started the engine. It was impressively quiet.  
“I’d never normally do something like this but you’re just drunk enough that I can’t leave you alone there with good conscience. Especially when you tell me you can’t go back home?”  
He gave me a pause to talk, to answer, but I refused it.  
“Thank you.” I smiled.  
“No worries just don’t throw up anywhere.”  
“What’s your job? Your car is stunning.” I ran my hand lightly down the side of the door watching my nails shimmer with the reflective paint.  
“I can’t tell you much about me, my job doesn't allow it.”  
“Are you some kind of spy?” I asked.  
“What?”  
I smiled again and let out a little laugh, “you can tell me.”  
“Well, honestly you’re probably too drunk to even remember my name and I do really need advice, so...”  
He sighed and I stared contently at his face. Inside though, I was screaming. I was almost too good at acting.  
“I work in organized crime. Underground deals, murder, all that. And I owe this guy a ton of cash for drugs I resold-”  
“Do you do drugs?”  
“-No, it’s business. Anyways I owe him a shit ton of money and he’s coming for my ass tomorrow, so I need to work around this tonight.” His jawbone looked almost etherial in the glow of the streetlights. His hair looked soft and fluffy and I wondered how a simple human could be so gorgeous. People would pay to paint his face.  
“Why work around it?” I asked, “work through it, kill him off!”  
“He’s part of a big gang, it’d probably start a chain reaction.”  
“Doesn’t matter, it removes you from the problem.”  
“It just puts me in the crossfire.” He retorted.  
“Not if you play it well. Get him by surprise and then up your status. Killing a member of such a big gang has to earn you some respect, right?”  
“I guess…”  
He was still fidgety and nervous, driving almost absentmindedly, staring solely at the road before him. The hand on the wheel was decorated with a variety of shiny, gold rings.  
Once we pulled up to his house I gasped; it was no surprise that it was expensive from what I’d seen in regards to his car. Still pretending I was drunk, I began to stumble out of the car and towards the building. He grabbed my arm to steady me and with his other hand he held his keys and unlocked his front door. The hand still clamped around my arm was strong and somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered if it would leave bruises. He let go and I immediately made myself at home. The whole place was clean and white, with oak accents and pops of black, it was swiftly modern. Green plants accented corners of each room with hanging light fixtures that were oh-so pleasing to the eye. I walked into what I presumed to be his bedroom and tossed myself haphazardly onto the mattress, being quickly enveloped by the foamy fluff. Although I wasn’t really that intoxicated I began to drift off immediately. Almost forgetting I was in a complete strangers house. Before I drifted off though I formed a little thought in my head that soon became a whole grand scheme. Little flames licked their way up my skull. If I could keep playing him, keep acting, I could join his life and leave my old one behind. And yes it was dangerous, and stupid and incomplete but grief makes the brain run a little slower. And besides I really didn’t have much to lose anyways. I decided then that I'd love to play with fire.


End file.
